<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday, the 13th. by Feuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676469">Friday, the 13th.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen'>Feuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic - Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday the 13th - a very special day for Yaku and Kuroo, for various reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic - Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday, the 13th.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545108">Freitag, der 13.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen">Feuchen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not directly related to the 3 fics before in this series ... it could be read as a new part of an other magic universe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He turned a little from one side to the other, waved his tail around and finally sat up. When did it actually start that he hated this day so much?<br/>
Okay. Hate might not have been the right word. Rather, he cursed the fact that his sorcerer liked to be out and about in the city all day.<br/>
Sighing slightly, Kuroo slipped off the bed and changed into his cat-like figure, jumped on the windowsill and looked outside. It was part of Yaku’s habit to keep the window wide open most of the time because he enjoyed sitting in it and reading or practicing a little. His tail swung down from the windowsill in the room while he looked up at the sky.<br/>
It had also been that one, promising day that had led to Yaku not taking him to the Kyoto Witch Festival. At the same time, it was torture to be separated from his witch for so long.<br/>
Moaning in front of him, he jumped back to the floor of the room and groped across it, pushed open the door with one paw and walked through the corridors of the clan building.<br/>
However, he paid no attention to anyone he came across, if he was noticed at all. His thoughts were only with his witch anyway, and the fact that he was still in the house until the evening - how many more hours were there? - he had to hold out.<br/>
Finally he wandered outside into the garden and jumped onto the next tree to lie down on a branch. Just enjoy the fresh air and try to distract himself. Even though he knew that it wouldn’t work. Why did Yaku spend more and more time at this festival every time? Or did it just seem that way to him?<br/>
He waved his tail a little bit down and back and forth while closing his eyes a bit. Sleeping would probably also be a way to forget that they had said day and that he just had to hold out until his witch was back. Yes, sleep. If only he could get that easily that day as long as Yaku was not here.</p><p>––––</p><p>He had no idea how he had managed to fall asleep at any time in the garden of the clan compound. But he must have managed it at some point, otherwise he wouldn’t feel so sleepy at that moment, while he hardly noticed that someone was carrying him on his arm.<br/>
With eyes still very sleepy, Kuroo blinked, waved his tail a little back and forth and finally realized that Yaku was holding him in his arms and was just sitting down with him on his bed.<br/>
"Don’t tell me you slept through the day, Tetsu?," Yaku began amusedly as he stroked his cat’s ears and head.<br/>
"<i>What-</i>", he really wanted to respond to that. He wanted to say something, but the only thing that escaped him was a more than pleasant purr while he stretched out against the witch’s hand.<br/>
Yaku just smiled at him and kept on stroking him, before he bent over a bit: "Have I left my cat alone too long?"<br/>
"<i>Hmm ...</i>," Kuroo muzzled only to himself before he finally transformed, pushed Yaku to the side on the mattress and simply kissed him deeply. He really didn’t feel like talking about it with his witch right now.<br/>
Yaku smiled a little, while he didn‘t resist that his cat kissed him so stormy. Instead, he just moved his hand to one of the other’s ears again and tickled him there while he intensified the kiss on the side. Maybe he had gotten used to the effect of this day on Kuroo himself a little bit during the last years.<br/>
Kuroo sighed a little into the kiss before he loosened a bit and looked into his witch’s eyes. "You don’t know ... how much I’ve missed you ... Yakkun," he said softly breathing before kissing him again.<br/>
Smiling, Yaku pushed his cat back a bit and just smiled at him. "Do you think it’s easy for me to leave you alone?"<br/>
Kuroo just looked at him before silently trying to remove his cape before unbuttoning Yaku’s shirt. "I hate it. I hate this day..." Even though Kuroo knew it wasn’t that.<br/>
"Hm. I love this day," Yaku replied while still smiling and sliding a little so that Kuroo could drop his shirt to the side, "even if I’d much rather spend more time with you."<br/>
"... Yakkun," Kuroo murmured and bent forward a little, began to kiss the other one down the neck.<br/>
"Next time I’ll take you with me," Yaku said softly as he let himself slide into the pillow and enjoyed the touch of his cat.<br/>
A little surprised, Kuroo lifted his gaze and looked up, right into Yaku’s brown eyes: "You know that wouldn’t be a good idea."<br/>
Yaku just looked back at him while he cuddled his cat’s ears again: "Who knows? We wouldn’t have to be separated for too long that day, and if not, I’m sure there’s a place in Kyoto where we could retreat to ..."<br/>
Kuroo widened his eyes a little before he grinned and bent over, kissed Yaku again and stroked the cat’s ears of his witch, even if it was a daring thing to do for the witch. He knew how far he could normally go with him. "It sounds like you would like to try out some secret places in Kyoto."<br/>
Yaku just purred while grinning at his cat: "Maybe."<br/>
Kuroo giggled a bit while he mewed a little, continuing to fondle his sorcerer’s ear: "I love Friday the Thirteenth, Yakkun."<br/>
"Me too, my kitty," Yaku replied with a quiet smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Feuchen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://feuchen.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>